Chance for Redemption
by spaceduck10
Summary: Set in the Mirai Timeline. What if Vegeta found a way back to life? Will he be able to fix his broken relationship with Trunks? And can he learn to forgive himself with the help of Bulma? how will this affect the timeline? Find out only by reading! My FIRST story so be nice! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. The begining of the end

**The cold rain pounded hard on the ground. Lose rock and rubble littered the ground as the smoke from previous fire's slowly died out. Thunder rumbled in the near distance and lightning ripped through the sky. Gohan struggled to breath as the rain pounded down upon his face and seeped into his cuts. He opened one eye slowly.**

"**No, there...there all...gone...i wasn't...strong enough"**

**Gohan sat up gingerly, testing his beaten body.**

"**Piccolo...Tien...Yamcha...Krillin...Vegeta.."**

**His eyes shot open and he collapsed. What would Bulma do? Vegeta was gone. Trunks would grow up without a dad. Bulma would freak. He had to get to them, tell them what happened.**

**Gohan forced himself up. His arms dangled and his head drooped. His legs were wobbly underneath him and his whole body throbbed. He stumbled in an effort to stay standing, and used what little energy he had left to fly to capsule corp. Thank god it wasn't far. Gohan collapsed into the main yard in front of the door. He raised his shaking hand and knocked three times.**

**Bulma came rushing to the door. She had been pacing back and forth ever since he left. Vegeta had walked into the room that morning in his usual battle gear.**

"**Woman I'm leaving now" he said in his usual smart mouthed usual tone.**

**She glanced up from the bot she was working on and gave him a worried smile**

"**Please be careful and come home soon" she said**

"**Tsk" was the reply she got as he turned and swiftly left the room**

**Bulma rolled her eyes, that was typical Vegeta. But for the rest of the day, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. She attempted to get more work done but worried thoughts clouded her mind. Sighing she pushed her work aside and went to look through the window. Now Gohan stood before her. Drenched in rain and blood, he stood on shaky legs.**

**Bulma's eyes filled with tears**

"**Gohan...where...where's.."**

**Her voice was shaking**

"**I'm so sorry Bulma. There all gone" he said in a shaky-angry voice**

**Bulma dropped to the ground, her eyes filling with tears.**

"**No..." she shook her head**

"**No...VEGETA!" she screamed to the sky, tears rolling down her face**

**Gohan shook his head and collapsed **

"**Go...Gohan!" she manged to get out through sobs**


	2. Otherworld

**Hey! :D so here's the second chapter of my first story, yeah! OK so R&R and be nice. Leave me your comments, ask me a question, and most of all, enjoy!**

**Vegeta awoke in a strange place. At first he didn't know what to think, then thoughts of the last battle flashed through his mind. His fists tightened as had recalled every second.**

**The sky was dark as if it were about to rain. Vegeta stood with his fists clenched and his power spiked. The android stood before him. Blond, Female, and Deadly. The proud prince didn't know what to make of the situation. He kept raising his power higher and higher, but no matter what he did, no matter how hard he struggled and strained, the evil foe swatted his attacks away like they were nothing.**

"**So, are we gonna fight or should I just end this now?" the evil android taunted.**

**Vegeta clenched his teeth tighter. What was he to do? The androids were so strong. He mentally slapped himself in the face. He was to weak. The fight hadn't even gone on for long and his power just kept dropping like a stone. And the fact he couldn't get over...he was losing.**

**He wasn't done yet. Vegeta flew at her with all his power. Punching, kicking, fire blasts, doing whatever he could to take her down, but it was in vain. The android punched Vegeta sending him flying into hard earth.**

"**I grow board of this fight" 18 stated crossing her arms.**

"**Just finish him, we'll have plenty of fun with the others" 17 said in the background.**

**18 smirked and laughed a bit as she raised her hand and pointed it at Vegeta.**

**He looked up, stunned. He would never live to tell about this, never see Bulma's blue hair or breath taking eyes ever again. But the think the cut him the deepest was that he would never raise his son. He would never show him how to fight, never tell him stories of his saiyan heritage.**

**Vegeta closed his eyes. A single tear slid down his face as the blast was fired that finished him.**

**Now here he was. Dead. He punched the ground hard slightly shattering the tile.**

**Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Awe common Vegeta, its not that bad"**

**Vegeta's eyes shot open and his head jerked around. That voice belonged to one person alone. **

"**Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked slightly stunned. **

**Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Yeah its me! Well...uh...welcome to being dead!" he said in an awkward optimistic way.**

**Vegeta's face changed from shock to realization. He turned and punched the wall with so much force the whole room shook. **

"**Those androids! I...I wasn't strong enough!"**

**He smacked his head into the wall in frustration.**

**Goku gave a worried look in Vegeta's direction. He felt a pang of compassion for his friend. But soon his worried look was replaced by a large smile.**

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot! King Yamma wants to see you. He has a sort of...deal"**

**Vegeta removed his head from the wall and looked at goku with confusion.**

"**Why? Aren't I already dead?" He spoke confused.**

"**Well, I guess you'll just have to ask him, he didn't give me a lot of details to work with" Goku replied twiddling his thumbs.**

**Goku lead Vegeta to the front desk check-in station. King Yamma sat behind his large desk filling out papers and moving spirits along.**

"**James...heaven...Rogers...hell" he mumbled to himself.**

"**Uh...King Yamma?" Goku said looking up.**

**Yamma leaned over the desk and smiled.**

"**Goku! There you are. So you got Vegeta did you? Good good, please, allow us to speak in private."**

**Goku nodded and walked out of the room. Vegeta looked up at the large desk and the red man sitting behind it.**

"**So what sort of news do you have for me that's so important I was brought here instead of hell?" Vegeta asked questioningly.**

**Yamma smiled down at him.**

"**Well upon reviewing your your case, I noticed some good things and...well...some not so good things.." Yamma said looking through the file.**

"**But you see, I fumed over it for quite a while, and well I just couldn't decide were to put you, and you weren't supposed to die for many many years still, so I came up with a solution!" Yamma said clapping his hands together.**

"**Now you don't have to agree to this, but just here me out , serve a few years in hell and you may go back to earth, that should take care of the bad things and balance it out!"**

**Vegeta stood in shock. He could go back to earth? He could see Bulma again, he could see trunks. **

**Well there was no way he was passing this up. No matter how long he had to wait, he would get back to them. Besides, he could bide his time by conversing with other saiyan's and beating Frieza into the ground.**

"**I'll do it" he said looking up to Yamma. "How long do I have to wait?"**

**Yamma glanced down at his papers. "12 years, that's actually a short amount to what some people have to serve!"**

**Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. He expected it to be more around 20 years, 12 he could handle.**

"**I'll give you some time to catch up with Goku if you want, besides the next bus to hell doesn't come ****till tomorrow."**

**Vegeta nodded and walked towards the other room before Yamma stopped him.**

"**Oh and Vegeta, try not to get into TO many fights" he said chuckling.**

**Vegeta smirked and let out a small laugh walking thru the doors to the next room.**

**Ok so that ends chapter two! Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fighting to Stay Strong

**The room buzzed with the sound of machines. Gohan lie in the recovery bed with various IV's in his arms and a breathing mask on his face. The battle had left him beaten an broken, and he was covered in bandages. Bulma walked in the room and walked to the screen next to the bed. **

"**Hmm...vitals are normal, heart rate shows no signs of dropping, looks like you made it alive out of this one Gohan" Bulma said smiling weakly down at him.**

**Suddenly crying was heard in the background.**

"**Oh not again" Bulma said.**

**Trunks sat in his room, eyes pouring tears and fists clenched. Bulma rushed in picking up her baby and rocking him in her arms.**

"**shh trunks, its ok baby, shh" she cooed.**

**Trunks loud sharp cries died down into stifled murmur. He slowly fell back into a deep sleep. Bulma studied him for a second. His small puff of purple hair framed his face perfectly. A twinge of pain went thru her heart. His little face was so similar to his father. His nose, his eyes...and his glare...**

"**Yeah son" Bulma said placing him gently back into the crib. "I wanna cry to"**


	4. Catching up

**Hey! Spaceduck10 here, I present to you...CHAPTER FOUR! So this is about the friendship of Goku and Vegeta!...ok so R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Vegeta had spent the night catching up with his old rival. Goku told stories of training in otherworld and Vegeta informed him on what happened while he was gone.**

"**Wow, so there's someone stronger than a super saiyan huh?" Goku said in deep thought.**

"**Yes, and that's not even the worst part, there power levels...they seem to never go down.." He said in frustration.**

"**They never get any lower!" Goku exclaimed exasperated. "Wow...that's insane! I wish I could have fought them.." He sighed disappointed. **

**Vegeta blinked. He nearly got massacred in super saiyan form, and had barely made a dent, what good would Kakkarot do?**

"**I got killed fighting in my strongest form...no, not killed, MASSACURE Kakkarot! And your upset that you couldn't fight them!?" He said, slightly filling with rage.**

**Goku scratched the back of his head in his signature way and laughed.**

"**Hahahaha! Yeah it does kinda sound crazy doesn't it? Hahahaha!"**

**Vegeta smirked a shook his head, slightly amused. But the feeling slowly faded when he realized he'd have to leave for hell in a few hours. Goku glanced in his direction, noticing the sudden lose of amusement in his face.**

"**You know.." He said in a slightly lower voice. "I've been to hell before...it's really not that bad.."**

**Vegeta glanced in his direction stunned. How could this goody-two-shoes have ever been to hell?**

**It baffled him.**

"**It's like a big holding tank for evil people. There were a lot of other races there two! Some I've never seen before...and..." Goku paused for a moment thinking about the response. "...there were other saiyan's there as well...you could tell by the armor that had on"**

**Vegeta cracked a half smile. He might not be able to stand him, But Kakkarot always had a way of making things optimistic.**

"**One things for sure" He said in an confident way "I'm gonna beat the hell of out Frieza every day until I get back" He stated, clenching his fists and laughing.**

**Goku smiled. Vegeta deserved a wining fight with Frieza after all. He certainly wasn't going to stand in the way.**


	5. Ready to Leave

**Hey guys! Ok so here's the fifth chapter! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have caught in the last few chapters, I'm new at this! It's also a bit long so please be patient! So here's the next chapter, I think any Vegeta fans will find this awesome! Ok I'll shut up now...please R&R!**

**Vegeta and Goku spent the rest of the night catching up and exchanging stories.**

"**Alright, your turn Kakkarot, ask a question." Vegeta stated finding this game amusing.**

**Goku put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Then coming up with something he spoke up.**

"**Ok, when you first came to earth, why were you with nappa...I mean seriously...The guy couldn't hold his own" Goku asked chuckling a bit.**

"**Hmmmm..." Vegeta searched his mind for an answer.**

"**I guess it was because he was another saiyan, and your right...he sucked at fighting! Never listened to orders or anything." Vegeta stated smirking.**

**Goku laughed a bit "Alright then, your turn."**

"**How the hell are you so optimistic?" Vegeta questioned "I mean seriously...were dead...and your happy..."**

**Goku laughed and smiled at Vegeta.**

"**Well, I guess you just have to take the bad with the worse. I mean, I'm dead but I love training here! And your dead but you get to go back after a while so that's awesome!" He said, his smile even wider now.**

**Vegeta thought about this answer for a moment. True, he did get to return after a while so that was ok...but still...**

**His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A small blue demon like creature stuck his head through.**

"**I thought you might like to know the bus will be here in 30 minutes" He said before leaving again.**

**Vegeta frowned. The hours seemed to fly by here. Maybe they would go that fast once he was in hell.**

**Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.**

"**Promise me you'll beat the hell out of Frieza every day." He said in a serious tone.**

**Vegeta smirked and stated "You know it."**

**They walked out to the main lobby were they could see a red buss emerging in the distance.**

**Goku looked to his friend one last time.**

"**Say hi to Bulma and Trunks for me...and anyone down there who might know me!" He said sad to see his friend go. "See you in 12 years."**

"**Cya" Vegeta replied.**

**The bus pulled into the station and stopped. A few red puffs started to board. Vegeta took one last look at his friend and the station. He gave a small wave goodbye and steeped on.**

**The ride was short, bumpy, and slanted downward the whole time. Vegeta clung to the seat trying not to fly forward and his the front like some of the stupid red puffs. Finally the bus stopped. Vegeta prepared himself for anything he might see and stepped off. **

**The entire place had red sky's and what seemed to be red grass. He stood with his arms crossed observing the place. There was a red fountain not to far from were he was standing that was full of what he guessed as blood. Figures were show standing in various places around the entire realm. **

**Vegeta walked in a direction that lead to a small stone path witch he followed intently. So this was hell. Kakkarot was right. It was more of a holding tank. The figures in the direction he was walking got closer until he could see a group of them. Vegeta stopped. They stood in battle armor and had long tails wrapped around there waists. The group continued there conversation as he walked toward them.**

**Suddenly the stopped and looked at him in shock.**

"**P-Prince Vegeta!" one of them exclaimed.**

**He bowed and the rest of the group followed. Vegeta was amused. It had been a while since anyone had showed him respect. He could get used to this.**

"**Rise." he said in a casual way, like he did as a child. The group stood straight up and looked at him.**

"**So...any of you know where Frieza is?" He said getting impatient to find him.**

**The group looked baffled. He could tell most of the saiyan's probably didn't dare go near Frieza.**

"**Ummm...why do you ask sir?" the short one said.**

"**Because" Vegeta replied. "I'm going to beat the absolute hell out of him."**

**The group looked even more stunned than before."**

"**Well.." one of them said "I'm that case his over by the blood pond in one of the sun chairs."**

**Vegeta smirked and looked in the direction the saiyan pointed. He walked swiftly toward the pond, but before he could get there, something caught his eye.**

**A man in a long red cape stood about 200 ft. to his right, talking to a group of elite warriors. His hair was pointed and he war a royal saiyan crest on his armor.**

**Vegeta was stunned at first but walked in that direction smoothly. He heard the man's ruff voice and walked up behind him. The other saiyan's standing by stared at him in shock. Vegeta cleared his throat. The man turned around briskly and his jaw dropped.**

"**Hello father." Vegeta stated in a calm voice.**


	6. Arriving in Hell

**Hey so this chapter is just slightly violent. Battle scenes and some blood, nothing super gross though. Enjoy! Remember to R&R! Thanks!**

**Vegeta stood before his father. His arms were crossed and his legs were straight. Vegeta's dad stood with an open mouth at first and then straightened himself out.**

"**Vegeta my boy, I wondered what had become of you." he said in a calm voice just as Vegeta spoke. But rougher and older.**

**Vegeta smirked.**

"**Yeah well, I know all to well what happened to you...speaking of it, were is Frieza?" **

**King Vegeta looked baffled. First his son shows up, then asks were Frieza is? This just wasn't his day..**

"**Umm...why do you need to know?" He asked getting a little suspicious**

"**Because. Im about beat him into the ground...no...not beat...massacre!" Vegeta said laughing to himself.**

**King Vegeta couldn't be more shocked "Vegeta please, he'd beat you first." The King said with a hint of upsetting tone in his voice.**

"**Oh I ensure you father, I'm more than capable of taking him down."**

"**I don't see what you-" King Vegeta stopped mid sentence.**

**Vegeta's eye's flashed from black to blue. His hair flickered with yellow and power flashed all around them. Finally his eyes became solid green and his hair blond. King Vegeta nearly fainted. His son...a super saiyan...**

**Before anymore word's could be said, Vegeta Smirked and changed back to normal. **

"**Be right back" He said in a confident manor.**

**Vegeta strode toward the blood pond. Sure enough there was Frieza. He was sitting a beach chair relaxing. Vegeta filled with rage. He walked up behind the piece of trashed and tapped him on the shoulder.**

**Frieza turned his head around and Vegeta blasted him in the face with energy. He went flying backwards into some large boulders with a loud crash. Frieza stood from the wreckage.**

"**Oh so look who finally got himself killed. Whats the matter Vegeta? Stub your toe?" He taunted laughing. But soon the laughter died out.**

**Vegeta's black hair flickered golden and his eye's turn solid blue. Pent up rage filled him. He was going to destroy this monster. **

"**I'm going to destroy you...no...i will MASSCURE you!" Vegeta yelled.**

**Frieza was taken aback. The hair!...The...The eyes!**

**He turned to fly away as fast as he could, But soon Vegeta reappeared in front of him waving his finger.**

"**Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...whats wrong Frieza? It so unlike you to run from a fight!" He punched him clear across the face. Frieza flew into more jagged rocks and Vegeta appeared over him. He beat the monster into the ground, punching him repeatedly. Soon Vegeta's arms and face were covered in blood. He stared walking back towards his father**

**Frieza lay unmoving in the ground. Two large ogres walked to were Frieza was, picked him up (And other pieces laying around) and carried them away to the infirmary.**

**Vegeta arrived back to were his father and the group of warrior's were standing. All stood with expressions of amazement and doubting themselves on what they just saw.**

"**I...I..." His father Stuttered**

**Vegeta laughed a bit. His stay here wouldn't be so bad after all. **


	7. Years Gone By

**It had been 10 years since the massacre of almost all the z fighters. Especially Vegeta. Trunks was 11 now and sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast as Bulma cooked some more pancakes for herself. Trunks scarfed down the large stack of delicious cakes down in a few minutes and took his plate to the sink. **

"**Thanks mom, I'm gonna go find Gohan, ok?" he said heading for the door.**

**Bulma gave a worried look to him. **

"**Stay safe ok son?" She said glancing at him.**

"**You know it mom!" He said waving and stepping out the door.**

**Trunks took off and flew towards Gohan's kai. He found him laying next to a stream with his eyes closed and legs crossed.**

"**Gohan?" The 11 year old asked**

**Gohan's eye's flicker open and he glanced up at his small friend. Gohan was fully grow now. His hair was cut shorter and a scar was displayed across his face. He wore an outfit similar to his dad's and he was a fully grown adult.**

"**Hey squirt!" He said with a smile, "What's up?"**

**Trunks shrugged.**

"**I thought I could hang out with you today." He said grinning at his friend**

"**Alright, lets go somewhere then." Gohan said getting up**

"**Right."**

**The two took to the air and flew north for a while. They each told stories of what they'd been up to lately and shared a few laughs.**

"**Yeah, your right Trunks. I'll never understand that about moms!." He said laughing**

"**Right, I mean, what with-." They both stopped laughing and looked down. Each stopped flying.**

**Below them the scene played out. Super World Amusement park was directly below them. But were there should be laughter, there were screams. Adults and children ran. Explosions erupted all around.**

"**You know what this means right?" Gohan said looking to trunks.**

**He nodded "The Androids"**


	8. Fighting the Monsters

T**he two half saiyan's headed towards the park and quickly landed, right in front of the androids.**

"**Well well, look who showed up." 18 said flipping here hair back.**

"**Look's like we'll have some fun today after all." 17 stated tauntingly.**

"**Don't die to quickly on us." 17 said stepping forward.**

"**Your the one who's going to die!" Gohan shouted clenching his fists. He turned to Trunks. "Stay out of this one ok?" He commanded.**

**Trunks nodded and flew back a few hundred feet.**

**Gohan turned back towards his opponent. He quickly launched himself towards the evil being. The fight didn't go on for long. Gohan threw punches but 17 easily dodged them. He threw kai blast but they did no damage.**

"**OK." He said "Lets stop playing around."**

"**Oh so we were playing?" 17 said smiling evil. "Good, this was getting boring."**

**Gohan flipped into super saiyan form and flew at him again. This time he manages to land quite a few punches across his face and into his stomach. And even though 17 retaliated a few times, it was clear Gohan had the upper hand. **

"**That's enough!" 18 said standing up. It was time she joined the fight.**

**Android 18 stood and flew at them, joining the fight.**

**Soon Gohan found himself outmatched. He was going to lose.**

**Trunks stood on the sidelines and watched in astounded Gohan was getting beat up pretty bad. He had to help before something really bad happened to his friend. Trunks flew in to help.**

**18 turned and smirked. Trunks was flying right at her with his fists clenched and pulled back. 18 dodged just as he punched and send him flying into the ground with one hit unconscious. **

**18 smirked and held a powerful energy blast above her head.**

"**Trunks! No!" Gohan yelled flying down to his unconscious friend. 18 threw the attack and Gohan jumped in the way, taking the hit full force. In the smoke, Gohan picks up Trunks and flies into a place to hide before the smoke can clear. **

"**We'll be safe here." He whispers down to Trunks unconscious form.**

"**Were did they run off to?" 17 said glancing around.**

"**I don't know but why don't we just blast the whole place to drive them out?" 18 said smirking at her brother.**

**They laughed maniacally and pointed there fingers at the place below them. The evil beings started firing explosive blasts at everything. Gohan sheltered Trunks with his own body in there small hiding place. Once the place was leveled, the androids lowered there hands, laughed evilly, and left.**

**Gohan lay by Trunks face down in the rubble. His left arm was half gone and cuts littered his broken body. His eyes fluttered open and focused on his young friend laying ahead of him. He pulled a single senzu bean from inside his shirt and drug his body towards Trunks.**

"**You need this more than I do Trunks, I'd never forgive myself if I let you die." He said shoving the bean into Trunks mouth and watching him swallow it. **

**"Here Trunks...live...you've got to live." A weak smile crossed his face and he collapse. **

**The air was silent and wind picked up dust and new bits of rubble, scattering around. Trunks awoken suddenly. He pulled him self up into a kneeling position. **

"**What the-GOHAN!" he said tuning to his injured friend. "Oh no, no!" He said feeling frantically for a pulse. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a faint heart beat on his friend.**

**"Alright, uhh...I know! I'll take you back to my mom, she'll know what to do! He picked up Gohan's limp body and swung his single arm over his shoulder. He took to the sky and flew off towards Capsule Corp.**


	9. Recovering from Battle

Soo guys, sorry :( this was supposed to be up WAAAY earlier but the writer I used crashed and erased the file I was working on, and then life got in the way, But I'm back! I cannot tell you how mad I was when my file was gone. I threw a chair out the window. Had to write a shorter version but I hope you still enjoy it :D and now I present to you (cue drum-role) …...CHAPTER 17!

Trunks was sent flying backwards. His feet had left large drag marks that shown wear he had stood before. He panted as sweat dripped down his face. A new cloud of dust arose around him, making sight a useless sense. The rumble of the ground around him was beginning to die out. But he was no stranger to losing sight, Gohan had shown him the very same thing. Three years had past since the death of his best friend and mentor. But in his place, came his father. A man who was everything Gohan had described and more. The warm memories of training the same way with him flooded into Trunks mind. He missed those days, but the past was the past, and he knew Gohan was happy wherever he was.

A sharp kick to the side snapped Trunks out of his day dream, sending him flying into a nearby plateau. His shirt and pants tore and the jagged edge of a rock left a deep gash in his side. Through the dirt and dust, he could just make out the outline of his father. The training was rough at times, but he couldn't deny that he loved every second spent with his dad. Trunks yanked at his arm until the rock prison around it gave way. He yanked his other arm out and floated up out of the debris. His dad staring at him. One thing Trunks still couldn't figure out though, his expressions.

He panted heavily. One arm hung limp and his other was raised in a fist. One of his eyes was tightly shut and he used his other to focus. His dad was no longer on the other side of the rubble. He tried to feel out his energy but nothing came up. A swift blow to the back sent him flying forward. He turned around immediately as a foot collided with his face, sending him into the ground. He sputtered up dirt and attempted to get up again. His efforts were in vain as his body was starting to weaken under him. He pulled and struggled but could manage to break free of the rock. His father hovered over to his and landed, gazing down at the struggling boy. He smirked.

"I think that's enough for today Trunks." He said offering a hand to his son. Relief washed over him and he greatly accepted the outstretched hand. Vegeta pulled him to his feet and Trunks dusted himself off. They gave a nod to each other and headed back towards Capsule Corp. Trunks had gotten used to his father being part of his life now. They trained together, ate together, lived in the same house. In time, it seemed like his dad had always been there. Even though Gohan had mentioned his father and mother fought a lot, they never really seemed to anymore. But then again, everything had changed since the androids had appeared. Most of the time it was a small playful fight. There relationship was strong in each other. After all this time, they had someone to confide in. Trunks liked having a full family for once.

They landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Trunks walked together in silence into the building. Bulma was in the living room, watching a movie and sipping coffee. She glanced over at to two entering the room and gave a warm smile.

"Hey boys! I left dinner in the kitchen for you." She said motioning to the hallway. Vegeta briskly walked in the direction, ignoring everyone and everything. That was another thing Trunks had learned about his dad. The second food was mentioned, no matter the situation, he would go after it. Even though Trunks saiyan blood gave him the same appetite, he could never match up with his dad. He gave a quick thank-you to his mother and hurried off into the kitchen. Half the food was already missing and empty bowls were piled high as Vegeta continued to eat viciously. Trunks was certain, there were two things you didn't mess with his dad about. Training, and food.

The days seemed to pass more peacefully in these times. And even when word of the android attacks made its way into the news, they would arrive to late to do anything. But it was nice these past few months. Epically with the announcement of the new machine Bulma had been working on.

"Boys, I am a genius!" She proclaimed one morning rushing into the living room. Her hair was tied back and grease stains covered her clothes. The two saiyan's looked at each other and then her in confusion. It was all true thought, she had done the unthinkable. "I think I've found a way to travel back I time!"

Since the news, Vegeta and Trunks had been training extra hard lately, pushing themselves to their limits. Everything in the world suddenly didn't seem so bad. The birds seemed to chirp more, the animals came out more, and everything looked better. But every happy time has its abrupt end. Months later, on a mild June day, everything seemed normal. Trunks carried a box over his shoulder into the room to find his mom working restlessly and his dad standing in the corner watching. He set the box down and smirked.

"Oh hey mom, I see you're still playing with your toy." He said slightly laughing. Vegeta laughed a bit in the background.

Bulma beamed at him with her bright eyes. "I know you to think I'm crazy boys, but people said my dad was crazy and he became the greatest scientist in the world!" There she went again, off on this streak she would get into about her parents. She never really clarified to Trunks what had happened, and he guessed that if his father even was informed, Trunks would not be told. But she never talked of them in a sad note. It was always upbeat with memories of inventing with her father a learning to bake new ways with her mother. It always seemed to put a spring in her step to remember them.

"Yeah" Trunks said in a sarcastic tone "But grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time."

"Huh" She laughed. "Your grandpa didn't have a good grasp of time anyways. When he was working..." she said with a twinkle in her eyes "Days seemed like minutes to him"

"And he couldn't have taken one of those days to build me a higher quality training chamber?" Vegeta intervened jokingly. She smiled over at him.

"Oh hush you!" She giggled. Picking her drink up she turned and looked to Trunks. "where's you pioneering spirit anyways! Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids?"

Trunks looked down. "Look mom, I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the androids. I can beat them right here and now, I am a super saiyan you know."

"Don't I fall into the group of 'dead people from the past'?" Vegeta called. He was ignored as the two got more hostile toward each other.

"So was Gohan Trunks, but that obviously wasn't enough. Go and get yourself killed if you want to! I'll deliver the antidote to Goku. But if you think throwing your life away senselessly is going to make Gohan happy, your wrong!" She lectured.

Trunks raised his balled fists. "Don't talk to me about Gohan! He was my master and my friend! What do YOU know!" Before Vegeta could intervene again, the radio sounded. "Attention!" the announcer bellowed out. Trunks face turned pale. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on Android activities!" Trunks walked closer to the radio. "Bridge town is currently under attack! The south bound interstate is the only route out of the city that has not been destroyed! I repeat! Bridgetown is under attack!" Trunks turned his head towards Bulma.

"That's pretty close..." He said. Bulma's face twisted in worry.

"I know. But you're not thinking of going are you?" She said in a soft, calm voice. All the anger that had been there recently was gone. Trunks turned abruptly.

"Yes. I have to. There's no way I'm turning my back on those people!" He sprinted out of the room. Bulma called after him.

"There's another way Trunks! We could use the time machine!" But he was gone. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and put a hand on her shoulder.

"All go after him. Don't worry." She looked even more pale now.

"OK. But as long as you both come back safe." She met his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

He nodded and sprinted out of the room. Now was the time to see if all that training had really paid off.


	10. Training

**The two half saiyan's stood in a large open landscape. After Gohan had been fully healed, Trunks approached him and asked for training.**

"**Your half saiyan to Gohan...you must understand what its like to not be able to beat them, to be to weak.." He said tightening his fists that swung at his sides.**

**Gohan gave him a smile**

"**Your a lot like I was when I was your age Trunks, an emotional wreck really. Don't worry you'll come around"**

**He looked at the young kid. He had a serious expression on his face...and that glare...**

**Gohan walked over to trunks and ruffled his hair. **

"**You know...you really look a lot like your dad.." He said **

**Trunks looked up at him. He really looked like his dad? He couldn't tell for himself though...He had never seen his dad. But from what Trunks had heard, He sounded scary.**

**The two continued there training. And every day, bit by bit, Trunks was becoming stronger. And pushing even closer to being a super saiyan. **

**Two years had gone by since Gohna lost his arm. Trunks was 13 now and stronger then ever. Trunks and Gohan were training...when there was nearby screaming in the distance. The sound of explosions rumbled the ground below them.**

"**Alright, no more games. We finish this now!" Gohan said looking to Trunks.**

"**Stay here Trunks." He said, turning to leave**

"**No. I'm going with you!" Trunks stated going after him.**

**Gohan sighed. "Fine but please be careful." He said as the town came into sight.**

"**Right."**


	11. Chapter Update

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay :/ ive been very busy and in a lot of pain lately. Volley ball practice and all...**

**I'll get the next two chapters up this weekend when I get the chance. Promise!**

**SPOILER ALERT! This is Gohan's final battle! DUN DUN DUUUUNN!**

**Ok, well keep it cool and please keep checking for the new chapter! Thanks for your continual support! Catch later! ~spaceduck10**


	12. The Battle Begins

_**Hello browsers of fanfiction! And my loyal fans! Sorry the chapter is delayed, a lot of personal things going on. Yes. I have a life. As requested this will be a longer more detailed story. So R&R and most importantly, Enjoy! ~spaceduck10**_

**12 years had since past since Vegeta died. Now his sentence was up and he would be on his was back in a few minutes. During his stay, he mostly engaged in beating Frieza and anyone else who he had pent up rage against. He also liked catching up with his dad. They told battle stories and techniques, Vegeta told of what happened once Frieza had blown up the saiyan and how him and Kakkarot were the only ones left...well...no one was left for now. **

**The large red cab was visible in the distance, slowly descending towards the ground. Vegeta looked back to his dad and they said there goodbyes. They weren't long and mushy but they had good meaning behind them.**

**Vegeta walked towards the large car and gave one last wave before stepping on. The bus descended into the air and out of hell, flying over some yellow clouds and landing at the check in station. He stepped out and found himself in front of King Yamma's desk. The large red man was doing the same thing he always was, sitting at his desk, stamping papers, and mumbling.**

**Vegeta cleared his throat and King Yamma looked down.**

**He smiled "Ah Vegeta! Yes, yes, your paper work is all in order, your ride to earth will be hear soon, but first someones here to see you.."**

**Goku appeared next to Vegeta causing him to jump.**

"**Hey-ya Vegeta!" He said smiling**

"**Kakkarot you scared the life out of me!" he said slightly raising he voice**

**Goku grinned "I don't see how that would work Vegeta, your already dead!" He said laughing**

**Vegeta smirked. "Good to see you to."**

"**I hope you didn't get into to to many fights down there! Did you meet the other saiyan's? What did you do most of the time? How did-" Vegeta raised a hand to silence him. Even thou he tolerated Kakkarot, he could be pretty foolish sometimes.**

"**Come on Kakkarot slow down, I'll answer your questions but ONE at a time ok!?" Vegeta said slightly amused at his annoying childish ways.**

**Goku laughed "Yeah ok, lets talk!"**

**The spent the next 20 minutes or so chatting. Vegeta told about talking to the other saiyan's, including his dad. And going on to explain how the evil tyrant, Frieza, had gotten more then just beaten...destroyed. **

"**It was honestly the funniest thing I have ever seen." Vegeta said chuckling. "Frieza, the great ruler of the universe* getting the hell beat out of him by me. It was quite satisfying." **

**Goku laughed "Yeah, I'm happy you got rid of some of that pent up rage!" Goku said grinning.**

**Vegeta looked at Goku and had to smirk. Did the idiot ever stop smiling? More or less, nothing could ruin his good mood. He would see his family soon enough. He just hoped he didn't catch them at a bad time.**

**Soon Baba appeared on her crystal ball. She flew over to the two conversing saiyan's and moved in between the two.**

"**Ahem." She said in her old rugged voice. "I believe I'm here to take Vegeta back to earth."**

**Vegeta's turned back to Kakkarot. Well..see you next time I die Kakkarot.." Vegeta said**

**Goku smiled "Right. Keep and eye on that son of yours."**

"**I will"**

**They gave a nod to each other and Vegeta turned to leave**

"**Say hi to Bulma for me!" Goku called**

**Vegeta smirked over his left shoulder and nodded.**

_**MEANWHILE ON EARTH**_

**Gohan landed on a tall plateau and Trunks followed soon after. Tufts of smoke poured from the city were fires gleamed. Explosions shook the ground an drowned out the screams of civilians. Innocent civilians.**

**Trunks tightened his fists. "Alright, lets do this!"**

**Gohan nodded. But before Trunks could take off, Gohan quickly knocked him out. Trunks limp body fell to the ground. His eyes were closed and his hair swayed in the wind.**

"**Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my battle for now little brother, Your not quite ready yet. I can feel them all crying down there Trunks, that's why a have to go! I know you'll understand one day Trunks...See you later kid..."**

**Gohan flew towards the town and gave one last look to Trunks. A deep feeling erupted inside him. A feeling of lose and emptiness. The Androids were powerful, he knew that, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. He feared it would be the last time he would see Trunks. Regretfully, he flew off towards the attacked town.**


	13. The End of A Hero

**The androids shot devastating blasts in all directions. Large orbs of fire erupted all around them as they laughed. Small children cried as they bend of the bloodied corpses of there parents, before the androids killed them to. Dirt and rock chunks fly thru the air. The screams died out as 17 continued to blast some buildings.**

"**Can we leave now?" 18 asked impatiently tapping her foot "All the humans are dead, the fun parts over! Just standing around here is boring"**

"**Boring?" 17 asked "I'll tell you whats boring, standing around for 2 hours while you try on clothes!" He said blasting a few more things**

"**Whatever." 18 said inspecting her nails. "Man the things I put up with. I swear, he's like a little kid."**

**In the background a beaten down bloody man climbed from the wreckage.**

**18 smirked. "Hey, I think you missed one" She shot a blast over her shoulder, killing him instantly**

"**That's 10 points for you. Aw man now were tied!" 17 said turning to look at her**

**A sudden kick to the face sent 17 flying into nearby wreckage. 18 looked up. Gohan stood tall and proud upon the ground. 17 sliced through the wreckage and stared at Gohan. Clearly not amused.**

"**Oh my gosh.." 18 said starting to laugh. "Your shirt...it torn! Hahahahaha!" she laughed**

**17 approached Gohan. His eyes were narrowed and he walked with easy strides.**

"**I hoped you enjoyed that little entrance, because it's going to cost you your life!" 17 taunted. "and you trashed my favorite shirt!" 17 smirked a bit lowering his head. "I'm glad you came thou, this is perfect...you can be our tie breaker.!"**

**18 landed a few feet behind Gohan "First one to kill him wins!" She said. "It's sudden death, no ties, go." Gohan glanced to her shocked. This was just all a game to them.**

"**You know you cant win!" Gohan spoke confidently "You cant destroy what I really am! If if you do manage to kill this body someone stronger would resurface and take my place!"**

**18 laughed.**

"**Not one death will go unaccounted for, NOT ONE!"**

_**MEANWHILE IN OTHER WORLD!**_

**The bus moved slowly across the sky. Baba sat in the drivers seat listening to some ridiculous music and humming along. Vegeta sat impatiently in the back. This was taking forever. He imagined they would just teleport back to earth. But no, apparently they had to follow some ridiculous highway named "Portal 97" Vegeta couldn't take this much longer. He rubbed his temples. "_Keep it together. Just another hour or so and I'll be back to earth. It will all be worth it." _**

"**Oh I love this song!" Baba shrieked cranking the volume. That was it. Vegeta snapped.**

"**WILL YOU TUN THE DAMN RADIO OFF?" He yelled.**

**Baba looked back at him. "Now now Vegeta, calm yourself all you had to do was ask. Besides, We will be arriving on earth in about ten minutes. I'm sure even YOU can control you temper for that long!" Baba teased.**

**Vegeta clamped his teeth together but didn't say a word. 10 more minutes. He just had to last 10 more minutes. This was gonna be a loooong ten minutes. **

_**BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD!**_

**Gohan spiked his power as 17 and 18 rushed him from both sides. He held a energy blast over his head and fired it into the ground, causing it to stir up smoke confusing the androids. But it was short lived. Gohan flew straight into the air with the two hot on his trail.**

**The two flew above him and started rapidly firing blasts. He managed to hold a quick force field causing another thick layer of smoke to appear. 18 flew through the smog and threw a punch. Gohan caught her hand but 17 flew in behind and sent him flying into the ground.**

**Gohan moved out of the way just as the two punched the ground were he landed. He did a few quick back-flips and landed a few feet away. Gohan fired a blast and so did the androids. The two beams collided in the middle. Gohan started to fall back but gave a large blast of energy sending the androids flying backwards.**

**The two lay on the ground seemingly injured. Gohan took to the sky straight at 17. But he fired a blast straight at him. Gohan deflected the blast, but 17 punched him hard in the face. Gohan flew back and fired a few more blasts at 17 but 18 came in from behind. Gohan quickly turned and punched her away, sending the two back into the ground. As 18 fell, Gohan grabbed onto her leg and slammed her into a building.**

**Gohan landed on the ground and stared into the heavy smoke. A serious expression displayed on his face. 17 and 18 stood. They were only slightly phased. 18 fixed her hair and 17 wiped blood off of his face.**

**Gohan's rage shown. His power spiked even higher. The sky became dark and lightning flashed all around. Slowly, rain started to pour from the sky. 17 glanced to 18 and she nodded. **

"**This thunder storm is a perfect backdrop to your demise." 17 taunted.**

"**There is no end for me, no end!" Gohan shot back.**

**The androids smirked, then rushed him at the same time. They tag teamed him. Gohan dogged the best that he could as the androids shot powerful kicks and punches his way. They tripped him a few times but he managed to get to his feet and doge there punches. Suddenly Gohan felt something in the distance. "_that energy..." _He thought to himself. "_It kind of feels like Trunks but more like...no...it cant be..."_**

**About 12 miles away, Vegeta appeared. Baba glanced around. "Well here we are, planet earth."**

**Vegeta glanced around. It looked the same as it always did, thou it was dark and raining. Vegeta felt an energy in the far off distance. It was so familiar, yes it was defiantly someone he knew...and it was falling fast.**

**Vegeta turned to Baba. "Thanks for the ride but I have to go." Vegeta turned and sped away leaving Baba to protest in the background how disrespectful that was. She shook her head and then disappeared.**

**Gohan flew into the air as fast as he could. The androids were chasing him. He blocked and explosion but before it cleared they both punched him, sending him flying into the ground. The evil pair smirked and hovered above him. They formed energy blast in both hands and shot down at Gohan. **

**Gohan yelled as the blasts hit him. His energy started falling. An explosion erupted all around, and his screams of pain died out. **

**Trunks stirred. The feel of his mentors energy dropping awoke him. **

**Off in the distance Vegeta sped towards the source. He was sure of it now, it was Gohan's energy, and it was dropping like a rock.**

**Trunks sat up "ugh...Gohan?" Trunks asked. He stood fully. "Oh no...Gohan!" he said clenching his fists. "Darn it Gohan! Why did you go alone!" He yelled. **

**Trunks flew through the broken city. Rain poured from the sky causing his lavender hair to stick to his face and his clothes to become saggy. He searched the scene looking for his mentor. He couldn't find his energy. Leaves fell from the charred tree's and landed softly in water as he searched the horrid scene **

**Vegeta was nearing the city. He couldn't feel Gohan's energy anymore but someone new had taken his place. He couldn't figure out why it felt so familiar yet so foreign. The city was drawing closer.**

**Trunks spotted Gohan and called out to him. "Gohan!" he yelled landing next to his friend. He slowly walked towards Gohan's beaten bloody body. "No...oh no..." Trunks said to himself. His eyes were wide with fear. Tears started to drip down the young boys face, mixing with the rain.**

"**Gohan...why'd you have to do it...why'd you have to leave me...its not fair..."**

**Trunks stumbled a bit walking and stopped before his friends cool and lifeless body.**

"**Oh gosh no..." he said. Gohan's eyes were lifeless and his hair was back to black. His face was halfway underwater in a puddle.**

**Vegeta had reached the city. He felt out the strangers energy and stopped when he saw what was displayed below him. Gohan lay dead. His body was beaten and covered in his own blood. There was nothing but a sleeve where one arm should be, and his clothes were tattered. A small boy stood in front of him. Realization slapped Vegeta in the face. It was Trunks.**

**Vegeta was frozen to the spot. What should he do? He hated seeing this, but the horribleness of it all had him frozen in the air.**

"**You were my best friend!" Trunks said raising his voice a bit. **

"**You were everything to me...everything!" Trunks knelt next to Gohan, flipping his body over and holding his shoulders. "Gohan!" Trunks yelled "Gohan!..." he yelled again. Trunks hugged him close.**

"**GOOOHAAAN!" he screamed.**

**Pain stabbed through Vegeta's heart. He was frozen to the spot. Trunks shouldn't have to go through this at such and early age, Vegeta shook his head.**

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Trunks screamed and held his face in his hands. He threw his head back. He clenched his fists and kept his eyes held shut tight, screaming into the sky. Tears poured out of his eyes as he continued to scream. Trunks hair turned golden and his eyes shot open, now a tealish-blue color.**

**Vegeta was astounded. He was watching his own son turn into a super saiyan.**

**Lighting flashed through the sky and Trunks dropped to the ground, Punching it with such force it left a large crater. His eyes poured tears and he collapsed to the ground.**

**Vegeta forced himself to move. Now would be a good time to land seeing as Trunks was a complete mess. He landed on the ground about 10 feet from his son. Trunks was to ful of greif and anger to notice. He pounded the ground again.**

"**I'll kill those monsters, I'LL KILL THEM!"**

**Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head, this wasn't right for a young kid to feel. Vegeta should know...**

**He slowly walked towards the small boy. Trunks collapsed fully with his face in the dirt. He continued to cry. His hair turned back to lavender. Vegeta stopped next to the kid and knelt down, scooping him up in his arms. Trunks eyes were closed and tears came out the sides. **

**Vegeta looked back to Gohan's body "_I'm sorry Gohan, i''l come back later. Trunks needs help right now...i know you would understand." _**

**He took to the sky and fle off towards capsule corp.**


	14. Home Again

**Vegeta flew with the young kid in held tight in his arms. Trunks eyes were held shut tight and his whole body shook. His power was next to nothing due to the fact that the transformation had drained him. Vegeta glanced down at him. It was kind of like looking into a mirror...the kid really did take after him.**

**They flew until eventually Capsule Corp. came into view. Vegeta landed gently in the front lawn and stopped in front of the door. Should he just go in or knock? It was going to be awkward either way judging by the fact he was suddenly back from the dead.**

**Vegeta sighed and hesitantly knock the door. Bulma ran through the halls. Trunks was supposed to be back a few hours back and he still hadn't returned. She hoped he was ok.**

"**Trunks, Gohan, is that you?" She called nearing the door. Vegeta stiffened. Bulma opened the door and nearly fainted. Vegeta stood before her holding Trunks in his arms. Bulma didn't know to believe it or not, she had many dreams like this.**

"**Bulma..." he said in his deep voice. That made it real enough.**

"**But...how are you?..." Bulma stated astonished. **

"**We'll talk later, Trunks needs help." Vegeta said looking down at his son.**

"**Oh my god...Trunks!" She said lunging forward and inspecting her child.**

"**Calm down Bulma he just needs to rest." Vegeta said. Bulma looked around outside. Tears welled up in her eyes.**

"**Vegeta...where's..." He shook his head at her.**

"**The androids got to him..." He said closing his eyes. Bulma wiped away her tears.**

"**Alright...follow me..." She said leading the way inside.**

**They both walked through the doors of Capsule Corp. Bulma led the way to a nearby recovery room and motioned for Vegeta to place him on one of the beds. Vegeta examined the room. It still looked the same from the last time he was in here.**

**Bulma started hooking up various machines to him. She plugged in a heart rate monitor and stepped back. He would be fine. She gave a sigh of relief and turned around. Vegeta stood the way he always did. Arms crossed, perfectly straight back, same expression...**

**Bulma's large blue eyes filled with tears and Vegeta pulled her in close hugging her. She cried in his arms for a while. Vegeta noticed the sound might wake Trunks, so he quietly carried Bulma out to the living room.**

**They lay on the couch for a while. Vegeta held her close in his arms, inhaling the scent of his mate. Bulma had stopped crying and now just lay there with her hand on his chest. Vegeta smiled. He held her tighter in his arms and stroked her hair.**

"**How are you here?" Bulma asked.**

**Vegeta sighed. This would take awhile to explain.**

"**Once I was killed, I awoke in the otherworld check-in station. Kakkarot was there and told me that King Yamma had something to tell me. I walked out to the main lobby were he offered me a deal, if I spent 12 years in hell I could come back to earth." Vegeta closed his eyes.**

"**I promised myself I would get back to you at all costs. No matter how long I had to wait."**

**Bulma smiled up at him "I always felt like you would come back...I don't know how or why...I just knew..." **

**Vegeta smiled and kissed her on the forehead.**

**They sat there for a while. Vegeta stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think Trunks will understand?" He asked.**

**Bulma stared up at him and giggled. "I think he'll be just fine.**

**Vegeta sat up carefully placing her next to him. "Bulma...I have to go get Gohan." He said rising.**

**Bulma nodded. "I'll watch Trunks."**

**Vegeta walked out the main doors. It has stopped raining and beautiful stars littered the dark blue sky. Vegeta took off towards the ruins of the city. Gohan's body lay in the same spot. The blood had dried but his eyes still remained lifeless and empty. Vegeta clenched his fists. This should have never happened.**

"**I promise I'll avenge you Gohan. For Trunks." Vegeta swung Gohan's limp arm around his neck and flew back to capsule corp.**

**Vegeta landed in yard 2. He gently placed Gohan's body on the ground. He blasted a hole in the ground and picked up Gohan's body and placed it gently in the hole filling it with dirt. Vegeta looked around the yard and found a large stone. He picked it up and formed a small dot of kai at the end of his finger. He carved some words into it and placed the rock at the head of the grave.**

**It read *Here lies a hero of all time. May his soul rest in piece and his mind be calm at last. The androids will get there fill. Thank you for being a friend, a mentor, and for your sacrifice.* Vegeta nodded any headed back inside. **

**The hallway was dark and the door to the infirmary was the only light source. Vegeta could here voices coming from the door as he approached.**

"**...should stay in bed! Your not well enough to get up!" He heard Bulma say.**

"**Please mom I'm fine! Its just a few scratches, really I'm ok! Besides, I need to get back to training as soon as possible." Trunks retorted.**

**Vegeta smirked. The boy certainly got his stubbornness. Vegeta approached the door and hesitated. He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. Trunks sit in the bed arguing with his mother and pulling and IV out.**

"**Trunks calm down! You need rest!" Bulma said attempting to push the boy back. He didn't budge.**

"**Mom come on, let me up." Trunks said gruffly.**

"**Listen to you mother boy." Vegeta interrupted. Trunks and Bulma looked at him.**

**Vegeta strode into the room over to where Bulma stood. Trunks blinked a few times and the stranger. Who was this and why wasn't his mom freaked out about a random stranger in there house?**

"**Wait a sec...I'm confused, who are you?" Trunks said with curiosity and a hint of hostility in his voice. He sat up and looked at the stranger in the door.**

**Vegeta looked at Trunks, the first time he fully looked him in the face. He was such the perfect combination of Bulma and himself.**

"**Trunks...this is...your uhhh..." Bulma began **

"**You father." Vegeta finished for her.**

**Bulma laughed a bit "Yeah...that..."**

**Trunks stared at Vegeta, and Vegeta stared at him. Bulma looked at both of them.**

"**I think I need a glass of water..." She said turning and quickly walking out into the hall. Vegeta glared in her direction.**

**Trunks still stared at Vegeta "But...wait...I thought my dad was..." He trailed off, completely confused.**

"**Yeah well...its kind of a long story..." Vegeta said crossing his arms.**

**Trunks scooted closer and stared at him intently waiting for a story to begin.**

**Vegeta sighed and sat down. Trunks looked him over. His black hair stood straight up in the air, and he wore a serious expression on his face. His outfit included blue spandex and battle armor with white boots and gloves. He looked exactly like Gohan had described. _"Gohan..." _He though, clenching the sheets. Vegeta took noticed and decided to tell him his story to get Trunks mind off of it.**

"**OK...well...yes, I WAS dead." Vegeta began. "I awoke in otherworld check in station, and was led into the main room. King Yamma, the judge of the check in station, told me he had a deal for me." Trunks eyes shown bright with anticipation. Vegeta went on. "I was told that if I spent exactly 12 years in hell, I could return to earth."**

"**And judging by that fact that your here, I'd say you went for it." Trunks said.**

"**Yeah...I wasn't planning on leaving just yet, so I went for it." Vegeta looked down. "So that's pretty much it, any questions?" Vegeta said looking to Trunks. **

**Trunks looked up. "Oh lots and lots of questions!" He said throwing his arms up. Trunks immediately brought his arms down, realizing how sore he was. Vegeta noticed and stood.**

"**You should rest. We can talk in the morning." Trunks nodded just as Bulma walked back in the room sipping a glass of water. Vegeta and Trunks looked over to her. She blinked back at them and awkwardly smiled.**

"**Umm...hi.." she said setting the glass down on the medicine stand.**

"**The kid needs to rest, you should to." He said walking over to her. Bulma nodded.**

"**Trunks dear would you like to sleep in here or your room." Bulma asked turning some of the machines of.**

"**My room please." He said getting to his feet shakily. They walked out into the hall with Vegeta following close behind. They walked through many corridors and past many empty rooms. This place used to feel so lively...and now...**

**Finally they arrived at a large dark room. Windows on the far side show in some star light. Trunks walked in side and stumbled around trying to locate the light-switch.**

**He flipped the switch on. The room lit up instantly. Shelves stood along the walls with small treasures on them. His closet stood open and messy clothes littered the floor. A plain looking bed sat on the wall with a small night stand next to it. Trunks walked into the room and went to the closet, sifting thru the many items, throwing some things behind him.**

"**Night honey." Bulma called turning to leave. **

"**Night mom!" Trunks called.**

**Bulma turned to Vegeta and smiled, turning and walking down the hallway. Vegeta glanced into Trunks room. The young purple haired boy shifted through his closet, intent on finding something. Vegeta shook his head in amusement and turned to walk down the hallway. He found Bulma in there room. She was putting on a tank top an a pair of black shorts. Vegeta smirked and walked over to sit on the bed.**

**Bulma turned and jumped, noticing Vegeta in the room.**

"**You know I'll never get used to you sneaking up on me like that?" Bulma said laughing.**

"**Pff." Vegeta replied laying back on the bed, soon realizing he didn't have a pillow. He sat up.**

"**Where the hell is my pillow?" He said to himself feeling around on the bed.**

"**Uh.." Bulma said walking over. She took a pillow from her side and handed it to him. Vegeta looked at it.**

"**I usually slept holding it, It lost its scent a few years back but it still always felt close to you..." **

**She said. **

**Vegeta took the pillow from her hand and set it down behind him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. They sat there holding each other. Eventually they moved into laying down, slowly drifting off to sleep.**

"**I thought I lost you forever..." she said as a single tear slid down her face. Vegeta reached down and wiped it away.**

"**I'm here now." He said stroking her hair. She slowly fell asleep in his arms, drifting off into peaceful dreams. He lay there for a few hours listening to her breath. Nothing would take him from his family again. He was finally home.**


	15. Stories From the Past

**Hey guys! Sooo...yeah my stories late :o I'm so sorry! There are only certain days I can get on here so...here's the new chapter. Vegeta's a little more sentimental in this chapter (on the count that's he's missed most of Trunks life!) so please enjoy!**

**The sun shown through the baby blue curtains on the window. Soft warm rays of sun show in on Vegeta's face. He slowly awakened and cast a glance to his right side. Beside him lay the beautiful blue haired woman Vegeta called his mate. He smiled at the thought. After so many years away, separated from his family by the barriers of space and time, he was home again.**

**Bulma gave a soft yawn and turned over to face the man beside her. His dark oxen eyes stared at her and a smile was on his face. She smiled at the thought. It was good to have him back.**

"**Morning sleepy head." He murmured to her.**

"**Morning my handsome prince." She said back, cuddling closer into his arms and yawning again.**

**The lay in the cozy room for awhile letting the morning sun warm them. Each enjoyed each others company as much as possible. It was nice to wake up happy in someone's arms for a change.**

**Eventually Vegeta rose from the bed as Bulma did the same.**

"**I'm going to get dressed, go wait downstairs for breakfast okay?" She said looking over at him and lifting a shirt from a dresser drawer. Vegeta nodded and walked out into the hallway. He navigated himself through the halls to where he remembered the kitchen being. **

**Successfully finding the room, he strode in and sat in a chair closest to him. So far everything had looked the same as when he left. The furniture was the same as it had always been. Walls were the same colors and held the same possessions. Everything was just as he had remembered. As he was caught up in his thoughts, a tired trunks stumbled into the room. **

**He still had multiple bandages from the night before, including one large one around his side with multiple one's scattered on his body, and his lavender hair was messed up. He wore baggy pajamas and he floated a bit to avoid putting pressure on his injured leg. Looking up and seeing his dad sitting in the room was enough to scare him out of the sky and send him crashing to the ground. Vegeta looked over his shoulder in time to see Trunks completely face plant into the floor**

**He smirked at the boys clumsiness. Trunks quickly regained his composer, wincing a bit at his injured leg. Vegeta could here Bulma walking through the hallway towards the two boys in the kitchen. Trunks coasted over to the table and settled into a chair. Bulma strode into the room and smiled brightly. She wore a ruffled black and white striped shirt and black pants.**

"**Well there's my two boys!" she said beaming. "You two look hungry. I think waffles sound good, how about you to?" She said walking over and opening the cupboard.**

"**Yeah waffles sound great mom." Trunks said. **

**Vegeta gave a nod and Bulma got to work. It was amazing still to him how fast Bulma could cook and still make such good food. She worked fast and soon three large stacks of pancakes stood in front of him on the table. He licked his lips as the delicious smell bounced around the room. Trunks looked just as eager across the room.**

**Bulma placed on last stack on the table. "All right, you can-." Not quick enough. The two boys had already dug into the mountainous piles, stuffing there faces with waffles. Bulma giggled and dug into a single waffle she put aside for herself. She watched in amusement as the two boys scarfed down the stacks in seconds. Soon there was only one waffle left.**

**Trunks looked up to Vegeta. "You can uh...have it.." He said. Something about his dad's stare was cold yet calm at the same time.**

**Vegeta sat back in the chair folding his arms behind his head. "Nah, it's yours."**

**Trunks smiled brightly and scarfed the remaining waffle down. Bulma cleared the table of the remaining plates and calmly stacked them in the dish washer. It was nice to have a family again instead of just her, Trunks, and an empty chair. Vegeta walked over and leaned on the counter next to her. She smiled looking up at him and continued to pile in the dishwasher.**

**Trunks rose from the table gingerly placing weight on his foot. He attempted to leave unnoticed but was stopped by Bulma's harsh tone.**

"**And just WHERE do you think your going?" She asked never turning around. It was amazing how she could know things without ever even looking.**

"**I was just going back to my room..." Trunks lied shifting uncomfortably. **

"**Don't you lie to ME mister!" she said turning around to look at him. The fire in her eyes was enough to tell Trunks he was in a lot of trouble.**

"**Now you go straight to your room and REST! If I even THINK your training you'll be grounded FOR LIFE!" She yelled. Trunks cringed and nodded. Vegeta huffed a bit in amusement. The woman still loved to argue. Bulma turned back around to Vegeta.**

"**Vegeta dear would you make sure Trunks gets back to his room?" She said smiling. Vegeta looked taken aback. Sure, it was his son, but he had other things to do then babysit him.**

"**Gaaahh...fine..." He said walking towards the door in defeat.**

**Trunks knew there was no way out of it now. Even though he wanted to start training right away, he knew his body would need rest. Transforming had really taken a lot out of him. But he knew now he would get vengeance on the androids no matter the cost. As he walked he looked up at the man walking in front of him. It was still hard to believe this was his dad. He just the way Gohan had always described him...only better.**

**Vegeta stopped abruptly in front of Trunk's room. Trunks, to busy rapped up to his thoughts, ran right into him. Trunks bounced back and hit the floor. Gohan mentioned he had a temper, he wondered if it was easily triggered. **

"**I...uh...sorry..." He said stammering.**

**Vegeta smirked a bit. The kid really needed to learn to control himself. His power would easily flicker up in down. And in battle, that was a weak point. **

**Trunks got back to his feet and looked up a Vegeta. Obviously he wasn't mad. Maybe he wasn't like that around his family, after all, Gohan hadn't been very specific with details. Wait a second...**

**Trunks nearly fainted. Gohan! He forgot Gohan's body was still lying out in the remains of the destroyed city. He had to go get him. He had to give him a proper burial. Vegeta noticed the sudden glint in Trunks eyes.**

"**Trunks...what's wrong." He asked calmly, noticing the boy suddenly tense and alert.**

"**G...Gohan..." He stammered. "I have to go get him!"**

**He turned and sprinted down the hall. Vegeta sped after him**

"**Trunks wait!" He said grabbing the kids arm with his gloved hand.**

**Trunks spun around slightly stunned. Why wouldn't he let him go? Was he scared the android were still there? Or did he just not like Gohan?**

**Vegeta sighed. "I already took care of it last night." **

**Trunks let out a sigh of relief and lowered himself to the ground, relaxing himself. Vegeta let go of his arm and motioned for them to go back to his room. Trunks was a bit more zen now. It seemed as if a large weight was lifted off his shoulders. They walked back to the room in silence. Trunks walked through the door and plopped down on his bed. He looked over at Vegeta who was standing in his doorway.**

"**Where at?" He asked, his voice lowered.**

"**Out in the second yard." Vegeta replied.**

**Trunks nodded. He would go see when his mom let him out of bed again. Bedsides, his body was exhausted. Thoughts flowed through his mind of last night. Gohan lying on the ground, His fury transforming him into a super saiyan And then.,...and then...What was next? **

**The night came back to him. The cold air. The pouring rain. The tears running down his face as he crumpled on the ground. Suddenly strong arms had wrapped around him, picking him up off the ground. They had rose into the air and began flying in a direction. After that things became blurry. The last thing he remembered was feeling safe in someones arms.**

**The realization hit him. Why hadn't he seen it before? His father had brought him home. He had taken him back to capsule corp. for help. He really did care about him.**

"**Hey dad." Trunks said across the room. "Do you think you could tell me something about you? I mean...I don't even know anything..."**

**Vegeta let out a sigh and for a moment Trunks thought he would say no and walk out. But instead he nodded and walked into the room to sit and the end of Trunks bed.**

"**It depends on what you want to know." Vegeta said staring off in the distance.**

**Trunks thought for a moment. Then he smiled warmly. "Well lets start from the beginning. What was your life like out of earth?" **

**Vegeta sighed and leaned back against the wall.**

"**It's not something I'm particularly proud of." He said looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh.**

"**Well I was born on planet Vegeta, a planet named after my father, the king, which of course meant I was the prince." Trunks listened intently and his eyes we wide. His dad had been a _Prince_? That was amazing..**

**Vegeta continued. "As you know the saiyan's were a warrior race. When I was very young I spent most of my time either training or being giving advice from my father. I would be sent of on missions to destroy all life on desired planets...something I'm not proud of." He added. His teeth clenched. **

"**And then Frieza can along. He took over our entire race, making us his puppets. I was only about 1 ½ at the time. Then one day as I was out on a mission, I received a call. One of Frieza's henchmen told me my planet had been destroyed by a giant meteorite. So far I had been the only one know to survive."**

**He went on. "As it turns out there were two other know survivors. They were Nappa and Raditz. And of course as you know, Kakkarot survived as well. For about 20 years I had to serve Frieza. Then Raditz came here to earth."**

"**Raditz was Goku's brother right?" Trunks interrupted. Vegeta nodded and continued. **

"**Once he came down here he got the crap beat out of him. He ended up dead but me and Nappa heard through a scouter transmission that there were orbs called the dragon ball's here on earth. We decided to check It out. To make a long story short, when we got here they were ready for use. Nappa killed off almost everyone. Then Kakkarot showed up." Vegeta smirked and laughed a bit.**

""**To be completely honest, I got my ass kicked." He said. "I suppose I deserved it though. After that I climbed in my ship and flew to a healing planet. I found out Frieza was on Namik and they had dragon balls there as well. So I went there they second I could and started searching for the dragon balls. I almost had them all two. But then the grand elder of the Dragon Balls died, so they stopped working. Needless to say, Frieza was not a happy person. And...well..." Vegeta said looking down. **

"**He killed me. After a while I woke back up on Namik starting to explode. I flew around trying to figure out what was going on. I ran in To Kakkarot, now a super saiyan, beating Frieza. Before I could do anything I was suddenly on earth. I found they made a wish to bring everyone back to life and to earth. After that I took to space to train. When I came back, I meet your mom and...well...you were born. Of course you know the rest about the androids right?" He said looking at Trunks. **

"**Yeah." Trunks said. It was all a lot to take in for him. Vegeta stood.**

"**You should get some rest." Vegeta said walking towards the hall. Trunks nestled under his covers and rested his worn out body. **

**Vegeta turned at the door and looked back at his son. "Oh, and Trunks..." He said. "I'm proud of you." Vegeta left the room.**

**Trunks smiled and settled into the warm embrace of the pillows. He was happy to have a full family again.**


	16. Waking Up

**Trunks awoke in the dull room. Outside was the comforting darkness of midnight. Shining stars littered the entire sky, and it seemed as if the heavens were dancing. He sat up an dizzily took in his surroundings. His body felt stronger now, the pain in his legs and arms had dulled down to a tiny nudge, almost completely gone. **

**Walking to his closet, he pulled out a Capsule Corp. shirt and a pair of lose gray sweat pants. He pulled the clothes on, feeling a little more awake now. He ran his hand through his hair in a lazy attempt to untangle it. Trunks walked into the hallway and headed for the kitchen. Sleeping through most of the day, one thing was for sure. He was hungry.**

**Reaching the kitchen, he found the dark room empty. He felt around for a light switch and flicked it on. A bright lite shown through the room. Heading over to the fridge, he opened the door and dug around for some food. Pulling out some random items, he placed them on the counter-top and assessed his findings. Before him sat lunch meat, lettuce, half a jar of pickles, cheese, some left over fried chicken, and a small container of vegetables.**

**Going over his options, He placed the chicken and veggies in the microwave and began to assemble a sandwich out of the remaining ingredients. The microwave gave off a shrill beep and Trunks opened it. He removed the contents being careful not to burn himself on the hot container. He placed his make-shift meal on the table and sat down to eat. Before he could take a bite, a voice startled him, causing the sandwich to slip from his hands and land with a plop on the table. **

"**Maybe you should wake up for dinner next time." Spoke his fathers voice in a laughing manner.**

**Trunks smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, guess I over slept a little bit..."**

**He looked back down a picked the sandwich back up from were it had fallen. He poked the lettuce back into place and set it back down neatly. Vegeta walked in the room, opening the fridge as Trunks had done. He pulled out a package of raw hamburger meat and zipped the bag open, reaching in to grab some of the raw substance. Trunks looked over at him quizzically. He wasn't going to eat it raw, was he? **

**His question was answered as Vegeta shoved a handful into his mouth. The cold blood from it ran down the left side of his face. Trunks stared in awe for several moments and then a smirk arouse on his face. He fell on the ground holding his stomach laughing. Vegeta looked at him.**

"**What's so funny?" He asked slightly hostile.**

**Trunks took in a few breaths. "You just shoved raw meat in your mouth!" He laughed out.**

**Vegeta shrugged. "I wanted meat."**

**Trunks got up off the floor and leaned against the table taking the cold sandwich in his hands. They both stood in the kitchen for awhile munching on food. Trunks gnawed the last scraps of the chicken bone and tossed it into the trash. He glanced up to see his dad leaning up against the counter with the fresh blood still on his face. His eyes were closed, and he seemed so peaceful. **

"**Where's mom at?" Trunks said, breaking the silence. **

**Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced over to his son. "Living room." He muttered motioning toward the hallway.**

"**Thanks." Trunks replied running through the hall. The room came into sight. The TV on the far side was the only significant source of light. Bulma lay lounging on the couch, she wore pj pants and a lose pink shirt. Trunks walked into the room and sat himself on the coach. Bulma glanced over at him and smiled. **

"**Woke up finally did you?" she teased, a smile on her lips. Trunks laughed a bit as well.**

"**Yeah, dad said the same thing, sorry I was out so long."**

"**Don't sweat it." Bulma huffed. "You needed the rest. Besides, I'm happy to see that my son is back to normal." She gave off a tired yawn and leaned into the comforting embrace of the couch. Vegeta strode into the room. He jumped over the back of the couch and landed gracefully on the cushion. He looked over to see Bulma half asleep. He smiled a bit looking at her chest slowly rise and fall with deep, steady pace. She seemed so peaceful and serene. **

**Trunks eyes were focused on the TV, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought about the androids, the ruins of the various city's, the pain that was dealt to so many innocent people and children. It aggravated him to no end. How was he supposed to sit by and just let this happen? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Trunks didn't realize it until now but his fits were clenched along with his teeth.**

**Vegeta observed him across the coach. He also took notice to the fact that Bulma was passed out. He looked back to Trunks. There was one thing for certain he needed. Vegeta knew that now. He stood up.**

"**Trunks you stay here. Obviously your mom is ready for bed. I'll be right back." He said picking Bulma up gently in a bridal-style manner, careful not to wake her. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and nodded halfheartedly, barely paying attention to what his father had said.**

**Vegeta walked through the corridors until he found there room they shared. To his luck, the door was wide open. He strode into the room and carefully placed Bulma on the bed, skillfully maneuvering her under the covers. Stepping back to admire how expertly he had done so, he watched her sleep. A warm feeling swept over him. His home was here, and no one could take that away from him.**

**He turned and walked back into the hall, closing the door silently behind him. Vegeta emerged into the living room to find Trunks in the same spot. He eyes were still attached to the TV and he sat cross-legged on the couch. Vegeta could tell his thoughts were still else where.**

"**Trunks?" He called out across the room. Trunks snapped out of it and looked over to his dad**

"**Hmm? Oh, yeah dad?" He asked getting up. Vegeta walked toward the opposite doorway and motioned for Trunks to follow.**

"**Come on, I want to show you something." He walked into the hallway towards the second yard. Trunks followed obediently, wondering were they were headed. Well what ever it was, it seemed important to his dad. They walked down the hall for a while, coming to an end at the door. Vegeta opened it and stepped out with Trunks right behind him.**

**The yard was dark, but bright stars shown over head giving off just enough light to see. Trunks squinted in the darkness, forming a small kai ball in his hand to give off a little more light. They walked for a little while. Trunks looked around a bit. He had never really been out this way, he didn't ever have a significant meaning to. Completely distracted, he didn't notice the abrupt stop of his father in front of him. Trunks smacked right into the figure in front of him, bouncing back immediately.**

"**Sorry..." He muttered out. "Wasn't really paying attention." Vegeta turned around to look at him.**

"**You seem a little lost in your thoughts lately." He said crossing his arms. Trunks looked down and scratched the back of his arm. Vegeta sighed and stepped to the side. Behind him sat a grave on the ground. Trunks face changed. A mixture of hurt and comfort was evident on his face.**

"**Gohan..." He whispered, kneeling down to look at the gravestone. Clear words were displayed on it. He read the message to himself and closed his eyes. He reached out with one hand and brushed the stone with his thumb. The area around it was perfect. A tall oak tree sat next to were the grave was placed. Blue and purple flowers surrounded it on the unattended grounds. The starlight shown down on the stone and the flowers around it. It gave off a beautiful blue glow that was in every way perfect for him.**

**Trunks smiled. His dad must have know Gohan to give him this much respect. He stood, still looking down at it. Trunks turned to look at his father.**

"**Thank you." Was all he said. It was all that needed to be said. Vegeta nodded.**

"**I wasn't all that close to Gohan, but I did know him for a long time. He was a good person. I'm glad he was here to take care of you, I wouldn't have had it any other way." Trunks was still smiling. He looked back down at the grave.**

"**He was my best friend...and my mentor." He closed his eyes. "He taught me how to fight. He used to tell me stories about you guys all the time...I'm happy I had the pleasure of knowing him"**

**Vegeta looked down at him. "Do you want to be left alone?" He asked.**

"**No, we can go back inside." Vegeta nodded and led the way back into the welcoming corridors of Capsule Corp.**


	17. Fixing Broken Lives

**Hello loyal readers! I'm back :D so...new chapter! Sorry it's been so long but I have a life to. I've had a lot to deal with and I thank all those who supported me through these tough times :P SPOILER ALERT time for some drama, family, and a surprise at the end! Well, here you are. I present...CHAPTER 16!**

Morning crept over the brightly lit horizon. Beautiful bright yellows and oranges danced in the sky as an intro the the rising sun. Birds chirped and fluttered singing bright, happy songs. A fresh aroma filled the beautiful yard of Capsule Corp. Brightly lit flowers littered the unkempt area. The day gleamed with new promises, full of opportunity's. To Trunks, today seemed different. As if the apocalyptic world around him didn't mean a thing. The difference being that instead of his best friend as his mentor, he had his dad to look to.

He sat on the roof for a while, studying the scene around him. Due to his now uneven sleeping schedule, a rush a slight tiredness crept over him. He had been asleep all day and up all night. He brushed the dizzying feelings away and focused on his thoughts. The night before had left him feeling several emotions at the same time. It still didn't feel right with Gohan being dead, he was almost everything to Trunks. A best friend, a mentor, and a guide. Then again, he knew his friend was now at rest. He would never have to feel the pain that this life brought again, the ruthless androids had won that battle, but the war wasn't over.

Thought provoking questions slid into his mind. Mainly they focused on the one thing Trunks couldn't get out of his head, his father was back from the dead, alive again. Even though the explanation was giving to him, it still didn't make much sense. Out of all the countless people massacred, why his father in particular? A startling sound pulled him from his thoughts, one he was familiar, yet foreign to him. It was the sound of arguing. He jumped down onto the ground and walked into his home, following the trail of noise that echoed in the kitchen

His parents stood in the kitchen glaring at each other. His mother stood with her hands on her hips and a look that could kill. His father stood with his arms crossed and a deathly stare displayed on his face. They spat furious words at each other as Trunks stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I DON'T care Vegeta! I don't have enough time, supplies, or power to build you a training room!" Bulma shot at him.

"Well can't you just fix the old one! I'm sure your smart enough to! You always seem to brag of your assured GEINUS talents!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma's eye's lit up with burning rage. "I WOULD IF I COULD VEGETA! MAKE YOUR OWN IF YOUR SO DESPERATE!" She screeched.

Vegeta shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered.

Trunks still stood in the doorway as they continued to bicker with each other. Suddenly Vegeta left the room and Bulma continued to yell after him. She kept the sour look on her face for several moments and the rolled her eyes sitting down at the table. Trunks stepped into the room causing Bulma to jump a bit.

"You scared me." she laughed motioning for him to sit at the table.

He pulled out a chair a plopped down, picking up a piece of toast off the bright yellow plate that sat at center table. Nibbling on it halfheartedly, he couldn't help but wonder, what was this gravity room his dad was so upset about? His mom had certainly never told him about it.

"Mom?" He started. "What were you to arguing about?" He inquired with a curious look on his face. Bulma stopped and smiled at him.

"Well it's a special training chamber me and my dad designed. It can magnify the earths gravity to say...20x? And that's taking it easy. Your dad used to train in them non-stop, so he's probably ticked off I don't currently have part to fix it." She sighed and stood up, walking to the window.

"Things just aren't the same anymore you know?" She said smiling at him and leaving the room.

Trunks thought about his mothers words and scampered off to find his dad. The thought of it still baffled him though, a gravity room? It sounded crazy, but due to recent events he wouldn't consider it the weirdest thing to happen. After all, his dead dad was standing in the yard. He walked out into the open plain to find a serene setting. His dad stood in a defensive stance with his eyes closed, clearly meditating. Trunks walked out slowly into the open yard, careful not to disturb him.

Vegeta's left eye flickered open slightly. He glanced over at the young boy creeping toward him. Closing his eyes again, he went back to his meditation. Trunks sat in the pale shade of the oak in the corner of the yard, far enough away to not disturb his father. He chose a rather large, flat boulder covered in fresh green moss. He sat staring across the yard, unaware his father was silently studying him. Trunks sighed, crossed his legs, and meditated the way Gohan had taught him. Vegeta turned and observed the young boy across the yard.

Trunks hair fell into his face and a bead of sweat formed, rolling down his face concentrated face. He was sitting in a simple meditation position and his eyes were shut tightly. A flash of guilt went through Vegeta. His only son, who's life he had missed twelve years of, was just a few yards away. He stood staring at him a while longer, and then reluctantly walked into the dull shade of the tree. Trunks, who was deep in meditation, didn't notice him coming. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to jump.

Trunks was suddenly snapped out of his meditation state and jumped up, startled by his dad's sudden appearance. Realizing it was his father, he became less tense and breathed a sigh of relief. The Androids had made him quite jumpy. You never know when they will attack, even in your own home. Vegeta eyed his son thoughtfully. He smirked and ruffled Trunks hair with his gloved hand.

"Your strong, Trunks. Gohan taught you well. But you still have a long way to go, and a lot more training needs to be done."

Trunks eyes grew wide "You...you mean?" He smiled widely.

Vegeta nodded "I'll train you."


	18. Training Years

Soo guys, sorry :( this was supposed to be up WAAAY earlier but the writer I used crashed and erased the file I was working on, and then life got in the way, But I'm back! I cannot tell you how mad I was when my file was gone. I threw a chair out the window. Had to write a shorter version but I hope you still enjoy it :D and now I present to you (cue drum-role) …...CHAPTER 17!

Trunks was sent flying backwards. His feet had left large drag marks that shown wear he had stood before. He panted as sweat dripped down his face. A new cloud of dust arose around him, making sight a useless sense. The rumble of the ground around him was beginning to die out. But he was no stranger to losing sight, Gohan had shown him the very same thing. Three years had past since the death of his best friend and mentor. But in his place, came his father. A man who was everything Gohan had described and more. The warm memories of training the same way with him flooded into Trunks mind. He missed those days, but the past was the past, and he knew Gohan was happy wherever he was.

A sharp kick to the side snapped Trunks out of his day dream, sending him flying into a nearby plateau. His shirt and pants tore and the jagged edge of a rock left a deep gash in his side. Through the dirt and dust, he could just make out the outline of his father. The training was rough at times, but he couldn't deny that he loved every second spent with his dad. Trunks yanked at his arm until the rock prison around it gave way. He yanked his other arm out and floated up out of the debris. His dad staring at him. One thing Trunks still couldn't figure out though, his expressions.

He panted heavily. One arm hung limp and his other was raised in a fist. One of his eyes was tightly shut and he used his other to focus. His dad was no longer on the other side of the rubble. He tried to feel out his energy but nothing came up. A swift blow to the back sent him flying forward. He turned around immediately as a foot collided with his face, sending him into the ground. He sputtered up dirt and attempted to get up again. His efforts were in vain as his body was starting to weaken under him. He pulled and struggled but could manage to break free of the rock. His father hovered over to his and landed, gazing down at the struggling boy. He smirked.

"I think that's enough for today Trunks." He said offering a hand to his son. Relief washed over him and he greatly accepted the outstretched hand. Vegeta pulled him to his feet and Trunks dusted himself off. They gave a nod to each other and headed back towards Capsule Corp. Trunks had gotten used to his father being part of his life now. They trained together, ate together, lived in the same house. In time, it seemed like his dad had always been there. Even though Gohan had mentioned his father and mother fought a lot, they never really seemed to anymore. But then again, everything had changed since the androids had appeared. Most of the time it was a small playful fight. There relationship was strong in each other. After all this time, they had someone to confide in. Trunks liked having a full family for once.

They landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Trunks walked together in silence into the building. Bulma was in the living room, watching a movie and sipping coffee. She glanced over at to two entering the room and gave a warm smile.

"Hey boys! I left dinner in the kitchen for you." She said motioning to the hallway. Vegeta briskly walked in the direction, ignoring everyone and everything. That was another thing Trunks had learned about his dad. The second food was mentioned, no matter the situation, he would go after it. Even though Trunks saiyan blood gave him the same appetite, he could never match up with his dad. He gave a quick thank-you to his mother and hurried off into the kitchen. Half the food was already missing and empty bowls were piled high as Vegeta continued to eat viciously. Trunks was certain, there were two things you didn't mess with his dad about. Training, and food.

The days seemed to pass more peacefully in these times. And even when word of the android attacks made its way into the news, they would arrive to late to do anything. But it was nice these past few months. Epically with the announcement of the new machine Bulma had been working on.

"Boys, I am a genius!" She proclaimed one morning rushing into the living room. Her hair was tied back and grease stains covered her clothes. The two saiyan's looked at each other and then her in confusion. It was all true thought, she had done the unthinkable. "I think I've found a way to travel back I time!"

Since the news, Vegeta and Trunks had been training extra hard lately, pushing themselves to their limits. Everything in the world suddenly didn't seem so bad. The birds seemed to chirp more, the animals came out more, and everything looked better. But every happy time has its abrupt end. Months later, on a mild June day, everything seemed normal. Trunks carried a box over his shoulder into the room to find his mom working restlessly and his dad standing in the corner watching. He set the box down and smirked.

"Oh hey mom, I see you're still playing with your toy." He said slightly laughing. Vegeta laughed a bit in the background.

Bulma beamed at him with her bright eyes. "I know you to think I'm crazy boys, but people said my dad was crazy and he became the greatest scientist in the world!" There she went again, off on this streak she would get into about her parents. She never really clarified to Trunks what had happened, and he guessed that if his father even was informed, Trunks would not be told. But she never talked of them in a sad note. It was always upbeat with memories of inventing with her father a learning to bake new ways with her mother. It always seemed to put a spring in her step to remember them.

"Yeah" Trunks said in a sarcastic tone "But grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time."

"Huh" She laughed. "Your grandpa didn't have a good grasp of time anyways. When he was working..." she said with a twinkle in her eyes "Days seemed like minutes to him"

"And he couldn't have taken one of those days to build me a higher quality training chamber?" Vegeta intervened jokingly. She smiled over at him.

"Oh hush you!" She giggled. Picking her drink up she turned and looked to Trunks. "where's you pioneering spirit anyways! Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids?"

Trunks looked down. "Look mom, I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the androids. I can beat them right here and now, I am a super saiyan you know."

"Don't I fall into the group of 'dead people from the past'?" Vegeta called. He was ignored as the two got more hostile toward each other.

"So was Gohan Trunks, but that obviously wasn't enough. Go and get yourself killed if you want to! I'll deliver the antidote to Goku. But if you think throwing your life away senselessly is going to make Gohan happy, your wrong!" She lectured.

Trunks raised his balled fists. "Don't talk to me about Gohan! He was my master and my friend! What do YOU know!" Before Vegeta could intervene again, the radio sounded. "Attention!" the announcer bellowed out. Trunks face turned pale. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on Android activities!" Trunks walked closer to the radio. "Bridge town is currently under attack! The south bound interstate is the only route out of the city that has not been destroyed! I repeat! Bridgetown is under attack!" Trunks turned his head towards Bulma.

"That's pretty close..." He said. Bulma's face twisted in worry.

"I know. But you're not thinking of going are you?" She said in a soft, calm voice. All the anger that had been there recently was gone. Trunks turned abruptly.

"Yes. I have to. There's no way I'm turning my back on those people!" He sprinted out of the room. Bulma called after him.

"There's another way Trunks! We could use the time machine!" But he was gone. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and put a hand on her shoulder.

"All go after him. Don't worry." She looked even more pale now.

"OK. But as long as you both come back safe." She met his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

He nodded and sprinted out of the room. Now was the time to see if all that training had really paid off.


	19. A New Battle Begins

**Hey guys. Sooo, I realize I'm incredible late on this. You can blame me but im sorry D: ugg, this took forever to do the last couple chapters. I had to write it 1-2 paragraphs at a time. Well I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I'll get better at this in the future**

Trunks raced out the door of Capsule Corp, grabbing his sword on the way. He shot into the air and took off toward the town. Vegeta followed a few yards behind. He knew Trunks was out for revenge. He knew that the two of them had been training recently, and there combine efforts might be enough to hold their own against the androids, but he still didn't know if they could beat them all together.

Trunks gritted his teeth together.

"Alright, this is it. Time for revenge, your death won't be in vain Gohan!" He transformed and put in an extra boost of speed. Vegeta transformed as well and sped after him.

The broken remains of the city stood in the afternoon light. The cool wind blew, knocking bits of rubble off various buildings. Dead bodies littered the streets, along with crumpled remains of corpses that used to be whole. Overturned cars lay scattered in the streets, showing the last attempts of escape by the previous owners. 18 balanced on a car and jumped to the ground. She put her hand on her hips impatiently. Looking around the charred remains, she realized that the fun part was gone. All the humans were gone and there was nothing left to kill.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked looking to 17.

"I guess so." He replied turned and walking back to her.

18 smirked "Good this is getting boring."

17 went to stand beside her "You're getting harder and harder to please you know that?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah. So?" She replied sounding slightly annoyed.

Trunks landed a few feet behind the monsters, with Vegeta touching down beside him.

"How about experiencing your own death androids? Does that thrill you?" He taunted. "It will be you last joy ride!"

18 turned and smirked at him. "Us, die? Very funny."

Trunks turned his head slightly to Vegeta.

"Please let me do this myself. I need to avenge Gohan." He said.

Vegeta thought for a moment but nodded. "Alright but I'm stepping in if things go bad. I have my own fight with the androids to Trunks. Don't get yourself killed." Trunks nodded gratefully at him and turned his attention back to 18.

She instantly flung herself at him, giving him no time to think and catching Trunks off guard, while landing a sold hit to his jaw. He flew backwards and crashed into a building, sending dirt and pieces of metal flying up around him. He stopped himself mid flight and shot a wave of energy back at her. She flew directly at the blast, and dodged the last second. Trunks sped back at her sending a punch directed for her stomach. But instead of feeling his hand land with a blow, she caught his fist and glared at him.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you." She teased. 18 brought her own fist back and sent another direct hit to his face. He flipped backwards, catching himself on the ground with his hand and pulling out his sword. He pulled the blade up over his head and down towards her. She easily dodged. He swung again and again but each time she carelessly moved out of the way. It infuriated Trunks more and more. He was obviously getting nowhere. He brought his blade down towards her legs, but she flew up easily into the air, and stood on the tip of his blade.

"This isn't fair, I'm unarmed you know." 18 taunted. Trunks stared at her exasperated. He could already feel his own energy starting to slip away, while she hadn't even broken a sweat. If anything was unfair, it was her infinite supply of energy. He bared his teeth and sent out a strong wave of energy toward her, this time as she dodged, her pace was just a little bit slow, causing his sword to cut off a few pieces of her blonde hair.

"Ack! My hair! That doesn't grow back you punk!" She yelled.

"Allow me to even it out" He taunted at her.

"17!" 18 called to her brother who was already rushing at them. A smirk was on his face as he drew closer. He flew down at Trunks legs, forcing him to fly up into the air. Trunks angrily stabbed his sword down towards 17's head, who easily dodged it just as his sister had done. His sword collided with the dirt and he brought it back up for another swing. Trunks fiercely thrust his blade at 17 again, who easily caught it inches before his face. He angrily tried to push the blade down at 17, but it didn't budge. This fight was slowly turning into a hopeless mess. Suddenly 18 appeared behind him.

"Hello." She said smirking and forming a ball of energy at his back. "special delivery." She evilly joked firing the powerful blast and sending him flying backwards. They two monsters both raised their hands and began firing repeatedly at him. A large explosion erupted were he was, but he flew straight out of it, catching the two by surprise and sending a punch to 17's face. 18 flew back and brought her hand up to punch him, but Trunks turned and sent a kick to her stomach, followed by a second that caused her to fly back. He flew high into the air and formed a large ball of energy in his hands, firing it at the two androids crouching on the ground. Energy shot out rocks around the area, sending them flying hundreds of feet. Stream arouse as the blast cleared. The large eruption of energy left a wide and open crater in the ground where the two were previously standing. But now it appeared that they were no longer there.

A smile spread over his mouth. "I...I did it!" He celebrated. But seconds later the look of happiness on his face was replaced with bitter hate. The androids stood, dusting themselves off with barely a scratch. They had taken no damage and the only sign that a fight was happening was there tattered clothing. Trunks was running out of options quickly. This wasn't going as well as he hoped and he was losing power fast. In his rage he sent more rapid blasts at them. The whole area went up in dust again. But when the wind cleared it, they were still standing in the same spot, as if nothing had happened. He panted heavily and sweat ran down his face. _"What am I up against?"_ He thought bitterly.

He looked back down to see 17 raise a hand and beckon towards them mockingly. He fired more blasts in a failed attempt to rid them. Putting everything he had into it. But all he had just wasn't enough. Trunks landed and slightly collapsed. Vegeta flew down and landed beside him.

"I'm spent." Trunks said still breathing heavily. "That wasn't such a good idea."

"You think?" He asked. Trunks looked over at him with a slight look of defeat.

"I could use a little help." He admitted. There was no way he would take out these two alone. They were just two strong. He stood and turned to look there way but they were gone.

And suddenly there were voices were echoing around them. They were nowhere in sight and it was impossible to sense them. The voices carried on as they looked around exasperated, unable to stop them.

"_We're in a cemetery!" _17 echoed. 18's voice came next. _"Do you want your mommy?" _There voices overlapped each others creating a creepy, echoing sound all around them. 17 laughed on evilly as 18 carried on. _"We're in YOUR cemetery" _They stood terrified and helpless. Vegeta glanced around but couldn't see them. Trunks took a step back. The window behind them suddenly burst open and glass flew threw the air. 17 shot out beside Trunks and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying back into the store.

Vegeta Turned to help but 18 appeared in front of him and sent him into a nearby building as her foot collided with his face. Trunks slammed into the ground hard and his face was covered with dirt and bits of glass. He sat up but before he could even stand 17 was behind him again. "Are you ok?" He taunted. 17 kicked him hard into another room, knocking him out of super saiyan and crashing into a shelf. Trunks stood and scrambled to hide behind one. He panted heavily and watched as a shadow from one of the figures walked down the hallway towards him. His sword was missing, sweat dripped down his face as he struggled to breath normally, and he was out of ideas. The dim light of the store made it hard to see, but suddenly the shadow disappeared. A shallow voice spoke behind him.

"Were is he?" 17 whispered, taunting him. Trunks took off down the long hallway. Stopping and turning around, he noticed he was no longer being followed. He backed up a few steps, desperately looking around to spot his pursuer. He relaxed a second, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall. That was a mistake. 18 stood around the corner holding a piece of broken mirror in her hand. "I see you." she taunted. Trunks turned around exasperated. How were they finding him so quickly? She sent him flying upward onto the next level. He sat panting but as the smoke cleared, Vegeta smashed into the wall beside him, falling back onto the floor.

He was panting as well. His clothing was ripped and his armor was damaged. His hair was littered with debris and its natural black color. He was losing energy and had been knocked out of super saiyan as well. Even the two of them together didn't stand a chance. Neither of them even had the strength to stand let alone fight. 18 appeared out of the smoke and put her hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Hey there." She mocked. "Your a mess. We got under your skin somehow didn't we kid, you to huh?" She said glaring at Vegeta who gave her a death stare back. She then looked to her brother. "These two are no fun anymore, what do you say we just kill them?" Trunks turned his glance to his dad. They were both out of energy. Trunks was full of fear, and so was Vegeta, but he refused to show it. He replaced it with anger. 17 smirked. "Sure." They both were punched out of the building and hit the ground hard. Trunks landed face down in a flower bed, a trickle of blood running down his face, and Vegeta on pavement close to him, looking even worse with a wide gash across his face, barely conscious or breathing. The two landed in front of them, looking to Vegeta first.

"He's down." 17 laughed. "Mind if I take out the kid?" He asked 18. She shrugged showing that she didn't care. "Cool." 17 shot a beam of energy at him, knocking him into the pool of water a few yards back. They laughed and began to walk away. "There done." 17 said with a smirk. But suddenly behind him Trunks crawled out of the pool, dragging out his beaten body, as his face was covered in blood.

17's expression turned to hate. "Darn him!" he yelled. Trunks pulled him self out the rest of the way, barely standing the turned on him. "I'll give him credit." 17 said. "he's tougher than I thought. He raised his finger and shot another beam, causing Trunks to fly back over the water and crash into the ground. The two landed in front of him, just inches from Trunks face. 17 lifted his face up with his boot.

"He's dead." 18 confirmed as they both smiled evilly. But there smiles turned back to hate as he stirred.

"Why" Trunks pleaded. "I don't get it. Tell me why are you two doing this?" He managed to get out. He could barely speak or breath, and he was getting worse every second. They smirked.

"Doctor Gero created us for the purpose of world domination." 17 began, "But that doesn't really matter to us, not at all."

"When ever we see humans it angers us" 18 continued. "We hate you humans."

Trunks clenched his fist and bared his teeth. "What? You monsters!" he yelled "You can get away with this!" He stood and began to throw very slow and weak punches at them. "All those people!" he yelled turning to 17. Vegeta opened his eye and gazed at them in the distance. "Trunks...stop..." he muttered out, his moth full of blood. Trunks turned and began punching 17 square in the face. "And all, those, children!" He turned and started punching 18. They stood completely still, acting as if he wasn't even punching them. "I won't let you do this anymore!" He continued. 18 dodged one of his firsts and knocked his feet out. As he fell, 18 grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back up.

"Whoops!" she teased. "You almost fell." She brought her fist up and punched him in the stomach, knock the breath out of him. She brought her fist back again and connected it hard with his face. He was thrown back in the air. Just before he hit the ground 17 kicked him high into the air. Vegeta attempted to stand up, but as he was crouching 18 appeared over him, elbowing him hard into the ground and knocking him out. "Well your a lot easier to put down." She laughed.

Trunks slammed into a building and 18 sent another fist into his jaw. He flew sideways where she kneed him hard in the stomach. He flew back up unable to defend him self as she sent yet another fist into him, sending him into the ground at 17's feet. The super saiyan form he had been maintaining vanished, leaving his grayish-purple hair to frame his bloody face.

"Look, he's not a natural blonde." 17 joked.

"Oh, a faker huh? Well I don't like being deceived like that. Everyone's always trying to copy me"

17 put his foot on top of Trunks head "Here, say no more." He put pressure on Trunks head, pushing It into the ground. "We'll take care of this little problem right now. How dare you!" He took his foot off and put his hand up, forming a ball of energy. "BE GONE!" he yelled. The energy grew, but just as he was about to fire, 18 jumped in front of him. "Wait, let me do this one." She growled. She formed a ball over her head and brought it down on him, sending a blast so powerful and high, it cut through the clouds. It could be seen from miles away. Then everything went dark.


End file.
